Separation
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequal to Dark Rage Nebula unleasehed.
1. Nightmare

**Separation Part 1: Nightmare**

**_Please be respectful. No flames or spams._ _If you don't like it, don't read it._**

Gamer was tossing and turning and moaning and groaning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

_**(Gamer's nightmare)**_

Gamer was running through Station Square, with a look of pure terror in his eyes. He looked behind him and saw the dark figure still chasing him. The figure was running at normal speed. This confused Gamer, but not enough to make him stop. He sighed in relief when he found Nebula. She was looking away from him.

"Nebula you have to help me!" Gamer said. Nebula didn't say anything.

"Nebula?" Gamer tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, Gamer gasped. Her eyes were glowing dark purple and her canines were an inch long.

**"Hello Gamer"** Dark Rage Nebula said.

"No" Gamer gasped. The figure that was chasing him appeared next to DR Nebula. Now Gamer could see that it was his ED.

**"Oh, yes"** ED Gamer used his telekinesis and slammed him against the wall.

"UGH!" Gamer groans from the impact.

**"He's all yours, Dark Rage Nebula"** ED Gamer said while holding him there with his telekinesis.

**"Hehehe….it's about time I have my little dinner. Too bad that your friend Nebula isn't here to stop me"** DR Nebula walks up to him, as Gamer was trying to get out ED Gamer's telekinesis but it was no use. He was growing scared.

"NO! Don't do this!" Gamer pleaded.

**"Don't worry, Gamer. You won't die. Because you're immortal, I'll just have your tasty blood. Hehehehe…."** DR Nebula chuckles evilly. She ran her finger down on Gamer's bare neck, as he felt her cold ice finger gave him goosebumps.

"Please don't…." Gamer's voice cracked.

**"Shut up"** DR Nebula opens her mouth and bites down hard on Gamer's neck, making him scream in pain.

**"Ah"** DR Nebula wiped her mouth when she was done.

"Why?" Gamer gasped.

**"You poor fool"** ED Gamer said. **"Soon I will take over your body. And your friends won't be able to stop me."**

"Why not?" Gamer asked, dreading the answer.

**"Because they're DEAD!"** DR Nebula cackled.

"No, no they're not!" Gamer yelled.

**"Maybe not yet, but they will be, when I take over"** ED Gamer said.

"And Nebula?" Gamer asked.

**"I'll take over her again. And that'll be the end of it"** DR Nebula cackled.

**"You have 3 hours"** ED Gamer said. **"I suggest you spend them wisely."**

_**(End Gamer's nightmare.)**_

Gamer woke up with gasp. He looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00.

"Oh man. I've got to tell Nebula quickly. I can't waste time walking." Gamer thought. He went into the living room to see Katie already up.

"What's wrong, bro?" Katie asked, looking at his face.

"Katie, there's no time to explain, but you need to teleport me to Amy's apartment. I need to tell Nebula something" Gamer said.

"All right, bro" Katie held his hand and they teleported to Amy's apartment.

* * *

**With Nebula**

Nebula was in her room, sleeping. She was having a nightmare, panting and moaning in her sleep.

**_(Nebula's nightmare)_**

"What's happening? _*gasps*_ No, it can't be" Nebula knew what this means.

**"Hi, Creepy"** a male voice said behind her.

_"*gasp*_ No. Not you. Gamer?" Nebula steps back, but ends up against the wall.

**"Gamer's not here right now,"** ED Gamer stepped into the light. **"But there _IS_ someone who'd like to talk to you."**

**"Hello Nebula"** a female figure appeared next to ED Gamer.

"No. Not this again!" Nebula gasped.

**"This is all true"** DR Nebula chuckled evilly.

"You're NOT going to take over my body like last time" Nebula snarled.

**"Oh yes I will. And then your friends, except for Gamer, will be killed by me"** DR Nebula cackled.

"And what will happen to Gamer?" Nebula asked, dreading the answer.

**"I'll take over him"** ED Gamer said.

**"And that'll be that."** DR Nebula said.

**"In 3 hours, you and him will no longer be part of this world. We will take over, and your friends will die"** ED Gamer said.

"NO! I won't let you do this! NO!" Nebula tried to break free but it was no use. She couldn't move.

**"You have no choice. See you in 3 hours"** DR Nebula cackled.

_**(End Nebula's nightmare)**_

Nebula woke up with a gasp.

"I'd better tell Gamer fast!" Nebula thought. But before she could get up, there was a light blue flash and Katie and Gamer were there.

"Nebula, I have something to tell you!" Gamer said quickly.

"So do I!" Nebula said.

"Wait what?! Oh, no! Did you have a nightmare about Dark Rage and my ED form too?" Gamer asked quickly. Nebula nodded.

"And we got to do something! This time, ED will try to take over me, he and your Dark Rage will kill our friends!" Gamer said with a scared reaction.

"What can we do?!" Nebula asked desperately.

**_'There's nothing either of you can do.'_** a voice said in their heads.

_**'Face it, you can't stop us.'**_ ED Gamer said.

_**'And you can't get rid of us.'**_ DR Nebula said in their heads.

**_'2 and a half hours left.'_ **They both said. Then it was quiet in their heads.

"Wait, a second" Gamer said. "What your DR said about not being able to get rid of them is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Nebula asked.

"The machine me and Tails built last year to separate my rage from me. We can use it" Gamer said happily.

"Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea what they might do if they're separated?!" Nebula screamed at him.

"At least if they're separated from us we have a fighting chance!" Gamer yelled back. "And unless you can come up with a better idea, it's our only chance!"

"Hello?! If they get separated from us, they'll do anything chaotic in this world!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple, yelling at him back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Katie yelled. Gamer and Nebula stopped yelling at each other and looked at her. "Would you two look at yourselves? You're running out of time, and instead of trying to stop ED and DR from taking over, you're arguing!"

"What the hell am I doing? I'm such an idiot! Gamer, even if you build the machine, we're not going to have enough time. And if ED talks in your mind like a phone call, you won't focus" Nebula said.

"I don't need to build a new one" Gamer said. "The old one still works. And, Tails will help. It's our only chance"

Nebula sighs in defeat, "You're right, Gamer. But I'm just scared that Dark Rage might try to take blood from our friends. Including you. I just don't want that to happen" Nebula said with her ears down, tears producing in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Gamer reassured her. "I know what to do. There's no time to explain, but trust me, it's going to work"

"Okay…..*hic*…..I'm so scared…*sobs*….let's get to Tails' workshop" Nebula said between her sobs.

"Katie, teleport us there" Gamer said. Katie nodded, then held both of their hands, then teleported to Tails' Workshop.

**At Tails' Workshop:**

Tails was working on the X-Tornado when suddenly there was a light blue flash. Katie, Gamer, and Nebula appeared.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tails asked.

* * *

**(ED) Gamer and Katie belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**(DR) Nebula belongs to me.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**No flames, people. **


	2. Modification

**Separation Part 2: Modification**

"Tails, we need your help" Gamer said.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

Gamer and Nebula told him about their nightmare.

"And we don't have much time. We only have one hour before they try to take over our bodies" Nebula said.

"We need to modify the machine" Tails said.

"I know" Gamer said. "Let's get to work"

Less than an hour later, the machine was fully modified.

"All right. Now let's hurry" Gamer checked his watch. "We only have 5 minutes"

"Let's move!" Nebula said.

The three of them hurried to get Gamer and Nebula hooked up.

_**'HAHAHAHA! Less than one minute to go.**_' DR Nebula and ED Gamer cackled in Gamer's and Nebula's heads.

"NOW TAILS!" Gamer and Nebula shouted.

Tails hit the button.

_**'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5'**_ DR Nebula and ED Gamer said in their heads.

"Come on, come on!" Nebula and Gamer prayed.

_**'4, 3, 2- NO!'**_ DR Nebula and ED Gamer shouted as the machine pulled them out of Nebula and Gamer.

"YES!" Nebula and Gamer cheered.


	3. Fight

**Separation Part 3: Fight**

As ED Gamer and DR Nebula recover from getting separated from them, they were now VERY pissed off.

**"So close to take over your body! Now I'm VERY pissed off!"** DR Nebula tackles Gamer.

"Gamer!" Nebula screamed and runs to help Gamer but was grabbed by ED Gamer.

**"I don't think so Creepy"** ED Gamer chuckles evilly. He teleports her to Mystic Ruins, away from Station Square.

"Why bother teleporting? I can kick your dark butt!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple. She then got in a fighting stance.

**"Hehehe….let's begin, Creepy"** ED Gamer got in a fighting stance.

"Stop calling me Creepy! It makes me PISSED off!" Nebula growls angrily.

**"Good"** ED Gamer smirks evilly.

They now fight each other.

* * *

_**With Gamer and DR Nebula**_

**"Hahahaha! It's just you and me, Lamer!"** DR Nebula cackled evilly.

"What did you just call me?!" Gamer hissed angrily, as he kicked DR Nebula in the stomach.

**_"*groans*_ What's the matter, Gamer? You don't like being called by that name? Well, too bad!"** DR Nebula chuckles.

"Then I guess I'll call you Creepy girl" Gamer smirked at her.

**"How dare you! GRRR!"** DR Nebula was about to slash him, but he dodged quickly.

**"Very impressive, Gamer. It seems your Tang Soo Do moves are getting stronger. Too bad I'll drink your blood again, it tastes so good. Your blood makes me stronger!"** DR Nebula tackled him down, pinning his arms down on the floor.

**_"*hiiisss*_ Even without your powers, I can still beat you easily"** DR Nebula tilts his head and was about to bite his neck.

"Ahaha!" Gamer flip kicked her off of him, then took a bottle of super glue out of nowhere. "You're not getting blood ever again!" He tackled her to the floor, then used the super glue to glue her mouth shut.

**"Mmf! Mmf!"** DR Nebula muffled screams; she then used her dark purple energy blast from her hand to melt the super glue off her mouth.

"Tails, get out of here! I'll handle her! Now go!" Gamer said to Tails. Tails nodded, and used his two-tails to fly out of here.

Once that DR Nebula's mouth was glue-free, she smiles evilly with her vampire-like fangs poking out.

**"Nice try, Gamer. Kyyaahh!"** DR Nebula slashed his chest, but not too deeply.

"AHH!" Gamer winced in pain, as he saw DR Nebula his blood on her claws.

She then licks it off her claws, loving the taste of blood in her fangs.

**"Ah…tastes so good. But I need more from you! _*hiiisss*"_** DR Nebula flew right at him.

"Ole!" Gamer yelled with a Spanish accent as he dodged out of the way.

**"Damn it!"** DR Nebula yelled. Before she could stop, she ran headfirst into the wall.

**"OW!"**

"HAHAHAHA!" Gamer laughed.

**"GRRR! What are you laughing at, doofus?!"** DR Nebula stood up. She flew at Gamer again, but he dodged again.

* * *

_**With ED Gamer and Nebula**_

"Face it" Nebula said while dodging his next attack. "You can't win"

**"And why not?!"** ED Gamer snarled. He tried to slash her with his claws, but she ducked underneath and punched him in the stomach.

"Because I'm stronger!" Nebula yelled. She then spots a big rock, kicks him in the groin as she flies to the big rock. She lifts it up with her super strength.

"Watch your head, Darky! *grunts*" Nebula threw it straight to ED Gamer.

**"Whoa!"** ED Gamer barely managed to move it with his telekinesis.

* * *

_**Back with Gamer and DR Nebula**_

Gamer was getting tired. DR Nebula noticed this.

**"I guess it's time I finish this fight and take your blood"** DR Nebula said.

"I don't think so!" Gamer pulled out a gun.

**"You think a gun will kill me? I can heal the wound"** DR Nebula cackled.

"This is a special gun" Gamer smirked. "The bullets are made of a special composite that zaps your powers on impact. This will kill you" He fired the bullet straight at DR Nebula's black heart.

**"NO!"** DR Nebula yelled, as the bullet hit.

"Ha!" Gamer aimed it perfectly.

**"NOOO!"** DR Nebula's dark purple aura **_(powers)_** was gone, but her claws, vampire-like fangs, and eyes glowing were still there.

**"My powers! GRRR! YOU TOOK AWAY MY POWERS! BUT I STILL HAVE MY SHARP FANGS AND CLAWS! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOUR BLOOD, THEN I'LL GET SOME FROM PEOPLE!"** DR Nebula slashed Gamer multiple times, and kicks him in the groin. She then ran out the door to hunt blood in Station Square.

As Gamer recovers quickly, he knew he had to stop DR Nebula from drinking blood from innocent people.

"Shit! Even though she can't fly anymore, but I got to stop her" Gamer ran out the door.

_**With DR Nebula**_

DR Nebula was running in the city of Station Square, looking for a perfect prey she can find. Suddenly, an orange male hedgehog pushed her into the alley and right to the wall.

"Hi Creepy! Where's Lamer?" it was Gregory, one of Gamer's bully.

**"Heh! Perfect! Prepare to meet your worst nightmare, Orangey!_ *hisses hungrily*"_** DR Nebula pushed Gregory off, and ran behind him. She tilts his head to the side and opens her mouth to let her vampire-like fangs sink into Gregory's neck.

"AAH-Mmmfff!" DR Nebula covered his mouth to shut him up while she's sucking the blood out of his neck. She was very hungry, she was sucking rapidly.

Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her away from Gregory's bleeding neck with two bite marks on it.

"He might be a bully, but that doesn't make it okay for you to drink his blood" Gamer said.

**"Then I'll just have to get your blood"** DR Nebula snarled. She tried to slash him, but he pinned her.

"Those claws are way too sharp. Let's dull them down, shall we?" Gamer smirked. Then he pulled out a nail clipper and cut DR Nebula's claws down so they weren't sharp anymore.

**"NO! My claws!"** DR Nebula yelled angrily. **"I still have my fangs"** She tried lifting her head up, but he pinned her neck to the ground.

"I'll take care of that" Gamer pulled a teeth drill out and drilled right through DR Nebula's fangs, cutting them down.

**"OW!"** DR Nebula kicked him off.

She howled in pain from having her fangs cut off, holding her swollen teeth.

**"….uhhhh…"** she felt a little dizzy, she blacks out and faints to the ground.

"Is she..." Gregory walked over.

"No, she's not dead, yet" Gamer said.

"Too bad, Lamer" Gregory said.

"Shut up, Gregory" Gamer replied.

"Just because you saved my life, doesn't make me grateful" Gregory said.

"I don't care. Now scram" Gamer said.

"Nah" Gregory replied.

"Fine" Gamer sweep kicked him, then punched him in the stomach, knocking Gregory out. Gamer turned back to DR Nebula and picked her up.

"She feels a lot lighter now" Gamer thought. He went off in search of ED Gamer and Nebula.


	4. Goodbyes

**Separation Part 4: Goodbyes**

Nebula was getting tired fighting ED Gamer. ED Gamer noticed this.

**"Looks like I'm going to get to kill you"** ED Gamer cackled evilly. He ran straight for Nebula, but before he could reach her, he got hit with a heavy body.

"Huh?" Nebula asked. She looked and saw that what hit ED Gamer was DR Nebula.

"Stay away from her!" Gamer yelled.

"Gamer?" Nebula asked. Gamer walked over to her.

"Yeah" Gamer said.

"How'd you beat DR Nebula?" Nebula asked.

"With this special gun" Gamer showed her the gun.

"Uh oh" Gamer saw ED Gamer getting up.

"Gamer, throw the gun to me!" Nebula said quickly. He threw the special gun to her. She caught it.

**"You think that gun will kill me?"** ED Gamer smirked.

"Guess again" Nebula shot him straight to his black heart. Causing him to feel his powers draining.

"Say good bye to your dark powers Extreme Dark" Nebula smirked.

**_"*gasp*_ NOOO!"** ED Gamer couldn't throw his energy bombs. His black and dark blue aura fades out.

"Good night!" Nebula shoots her purple energy blasts at ED Gamer multiple times.

**"….uhhhhh…"** ED Gamer faints on the ground.

"Now to finish them" Gamer took out two wooden stakes out of nowhere.

"Let's see what happens if we destroy them for good" Nebula said as Gamer hands her the wooden stake.

**"…uhhh….."** DR Nebula and ED Gamer were waking up, but too weak to move.

"Good bye, evil darkies" Nebula stabs DR Nebula in the heart, causing her to scream. Same with ED Gamer.

**"AAAAAHHHHH!"** the evil darkies' body turned into black ghost-like smoke; DR Nebula's dark smoke changed into dark purple while ED Gamer's dark smoke changed into dark blue.

"What's happening?" Gamer said.

"It seems that the black smoke is the evil entities or something, but the color smoke is our real dark forms" Nebula said.

"Which means they're no longer evil anymore" Gamer said.

_"You are indeed correct"_ a female dark purple ghost-figure was changed into DR Nebula, the same feature from before but its eyes aren't glowing.

"Dark Rage?" Nebula steps back.

_"Thank you for destroying that evil darkness controlling your rage. Yes, I'm Dark Rage, the real one"_ DR Nebula-ghost said.

"Does this mean you're going back inside us?" Gamer said.

_"Yes, Gamer"_ ED Gamer-ghost said.

"Extreme Dark?" Gamer said.

_"Yes, Gamer. I'm the real Extreme Dark. And thank you for destroying that evil darkness controlling your rage. Now that we can have peace inside you, your rage will no longer control you anymore"_ ED Gamer-ghost said.

_"And you don't have to worry about your evil forms taking over you again. You are able to control it"_ Dark Rage Nebula-ghost said.

"You mean when we go super mad, we can control it without hurting anybody?" Gamer asked.

_"Exactly. And thank you"_ ED Gamer-ghost said.

ED Gamer-ghost figure steps forward to Gamer and touched his heart, as he closed his eyes and his mist-energy shines brightly into blue, he was sucked back inside Gamer.

DR Nebula-ghost figure did the same by touching Nebula's chest, as her mist-energy shines brightly into purple; she was sucked back inside Nebula.

Once that's over, the exhale deeply.

"We have destroyed the evil darkness controlling our dark forms, but this time we get to control it whenever we turn into our forms" Nebula said.

"Cool" Gamer smiled.

"Let's go tell the others" Nebula said. She held Gamer bridal style and flew back to Tails' Workshop.


	5. Good News

**Separation Part 5: Good news**

When Gamer and Nebula got back to Tails' Workshop, they found everyone there.

"Gamer, Nebula!" Sonic said happily.

"Before you ask, they stopped by and asked what was going on" Tails said.

"Well-" before they were going to say something, Jasmine, Katie, Selene, and Shadow ran into them. Selene and Shadow hugged Nebula while Katie and Jasmine hugged Gamer.

"GAMER! I'm so glad you're okay!" Jasmine sobs onto his chest.

"My brother!" Katie sobs too.

"Don't you ever leave me again! Oh, Nebula! I'm so happy you're okay!" Shadow hugged her tightly.

"My sister! I thought I lost you again! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Selene sobs onto her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're glad, but...you're hugging me a bit too tight" Gamer gasped.

"Same for you two" Nebula gasped.

"Oh, sorry" Shadow and Selene let go of Nebula and Katie and Jasmine let go of Gamer.

Giving them a minute to breathe, they finally spoke.

After explaining the news to their friends, they were shocked.

"So this means-?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, we get to control our dark forms when we get super mad" Gamer said.

"Cool" Silver said.

"I can't wait to spring this surprise on our enemies" Gamer smirked.

"And I can't wait to scare the hell out of Scourge with my vampire-like fangs. He hates vampires" Nebula smirked.

Everyone laughs.

"Well guys, I'll talk to you all later" Gamer said. He turned to Katie. "Sis, if you'd be so kind as to teleport us home."

"Sure bro" Katie said. She held his hand and teleported back to their house.

The End.


End file.
